


Две недели жаркого лета

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Хара умеет убеждать





	Две недели жаркого лета

— Ты, — говорит Хара, — придурок. Придурок ты, Ямазаки.

Ямазаки не спорит, ведь Хара с выверенной аккуратностью и невесть откуда взявшейся нежностью мажет его обгоревшие плечи и спину резко пахнущей, холодной мазью.

Хара касается кожи осторожно, не тревожит, не трёт, не давит, и каждое движение подозрительно похоже на ласку. Ямазаки думает, что перегрелся на солнце, если в голову лезут подобные мысли. Ямазаки думает, что зря согласился на эти две недели у моря, но Хара умеет убеждать.

В самом деле, какой может скрываться подвох в предложении помочь его дяде в разгар сезона? Гостиница совсем небольшая, и кафе при ней всего на пять столиков под разноцветными зонтиками, тётушка потрясающе готовит, а рядом шумит море, и много девчонок в ярких купальниках, и баскетбольное кольцо прямо на пляже, можно один на один, и никаких тренировок.

Хара умеет убеждать.

Ямазаки жалеет, что не умеет ему отказывать.

Хара фыркает, обдавая затылок воздухом, и Ямазаки неудержимо покрывается мурашками, они скатываются волной с макушки до пяток, щекотно и колко. В груди становится горячо и немного больно, Ямазаки почти привык, рядом с Харой всегда так, накатывает и неудержимо куда-то несёт.

Вот и сейчас Ямазаки несёт, в основном — какую-то чушь.

— Я не думал, что могу так обгореть, — бормочет он, насупившись. — Ты тоже был без футболки, но даже не покраснел.

Отчаянно белокожий Хара за несколько дней волшебным образом стал золотисто-бронзовым, и это верх несправедливости, считает Ямазаки.

— Всё потому что я не рыжий, — Хара заглядывает через плечо и больно щёлкает Ямазаки по носу. — И потому что каждый год здесь бываю. А ещё мне везёт.

Он последний раз проводит раскрытыми ладонями по горящей коже и встаёт с кровати. Щёки у Ямазаки пылают так, словно он весь день ходил, подняв лицо к солнцу. Хорошо, что из освещения в комнате только настольная лампа, и в полумраке Хара этого не замечает.

— Завтра на солнце не высовывайся, будешь помогать тёте на кухне.

— Но…

— Не беси меня, я не собираюсь каждый вечер мазать тебя от ожогов.

— Я и не просил.

— Не просил. — Хара застывает у выхода. — Точно.

Он с силой хлопает дверью, лампа на столе подпрыгивает и несколько раз мигает. Что опять не так?

Ямазаки долго не может заснуть, ворочается с боку на бок, таращится в темноту. С Харой порой бывает сложно, не поймёшь сразу — серьёзен или шутит. Ямазаки считает, что во всём виновата эта дурацкая чёлка.

Хара возвращается не скоро. Ямазаки слышит, как шуршит его одежда и поскрипывает кровать, когда он пытается улечься удобнее. Слышит, как выравнивается его дыхание. За открытым окном волны накатывают на берег, одна за одной, и Ямазаки наконец засыпает.

***

 

На кухне у тётушки жарче, чем под пекущим солнцем, Ямазаки утирает пот со лба и несёт новые порции на выдачу. Через широкое окно хорошо просматривается всё кафе, и тайком наблюдать за Харой вовсе не сложно.

Хара ловко маневрирует между столиками, принимая заказы, разносит еду и напитки, успевает отбить мяч, летящий прямо в графин с холодным лимонадом, и пообщаться с девчонками, которые пришли на пляж явно не играть в волейбол. Поднос словно приклеен к его руке, у самого Ямазаки в первый день всё дрожало и звенело, а Хара будто и не замечает, балансируя с пирамидами грязной посуды и не переставая щёлкать жвачкой. От этого зрелища трудно оторваться, и Ямазаки стоит столбом и пялится, пока тётушка Хары не тычет его в бок острым локтем.

— Чего застыл? Шевелись, сейчас народ с пляжа потянется, вздохнуть не сможем.

И Ямазаки шевелится, моет посуду, колет лёд, чистит, режет, выносит мусор. Когда тётя даёт команду на пять минут отдыха, он большими глотками жадно пьёт воду и снова окидывает взглядом кафе. Девушки, игравшие неподалёку на пляже в волейбол, теперь сидят за столиком и о чём-то оживлённо говорят с Харой. Он улыбается, кивает, а потом девушки уходят, все, кроме одной.

Она высокая, но всё же недостаточно, поэтому притягивает к себе Хару за шею и что-то шепчет на ухо. Хара вновь кивает, выпрямляется, а девушка задерживает свою ладонь на его животе, обводя большим пальцем напрягшиеся мышцы.

Тонкое стекло стакана лопается в руке Ямазаки. Хара нравится девчонкам, и Ямазаки он тоже — нравится.

***

 

Трахается Хара долго. Девчонка под ним заходится в стонах и вскриках, кровать скрипит так, словно развалится в любую минуту, за шумным дыханием не слышно даже прибоя. Ямазаки с силой сжимает веки и натягивает тонкое одеяло по самый нос. Хочется исчезнуть и не слышать ничего из того, что он слышит сейчас. Хочется от души врезать Харе, и бить до тех пор, пока до него не дойдёт.

— Не делай вид, что спишь, — говорит Хара, когда за девчонкой закрывается дверь. — Даже если ты спал, когда мы начали, то уж точно проснулся, когда кончили.

Самодовольства в его голосе слишком много, и Ямазаки рывком садится на кровати. Хара включает настольную лампу, и вид у него такой же самодовольный, как и голос: припухшие губы, всклокоченные волосы. Хара совершенно голый.

— Мог бы и сказать, что собираешься её трахать у нас в комнате, — Ямазаки старается говорить спокойно, но выходит отрывисто и грубо. — Я думал, ты увёл её на пляж подальше.

— Трахаться на песке неудобно, он забивается в труднодоступные места, — Хара усмехается. — Знаешь же?

— Не знаю, — огрызается Ямазаки.

— Никогда не трахался на пляже?

— Не твоё дело. Не води её сюда больше. Это… неприятно.

— Ямазаки, — тянет Хара и впивается взглядом так, что Ямазаки становится не по себе. — Она тебе понравилась, что ли? Эй, я же не знал.

— Нет, она мне не понравилась.

— Тогда что? — Хара плюхается на кровать к Ямазаки и тянет на себя одеяло. — Мы тебе завтра десять таких найдём, хочешь?

— Не хочу, — Ямазаки хмурится и пихает Хару ногой. — Отвали.

— Не отвалю! Слушай, а ведь я ни разу не видел тебя с девушкой. Ты хоть целоваться умеешь?

— Я сказал — отвали!

— Хочешь научу?

Ямазаки не успевает подумать, как его кулак уже врезается в скулу Хары. Тот падает с кровати, но тут же вскакивает, бросается вперёд и всем телом прижимает Ямазаки к кровати. 

— Совсем охуел? — шипит Хара на ухо. — Что с тобой такое?

— Ничего, — Ямазаки пыхтит и выворачивается, пытаясь сбросить Хару, но не выходит. Хара держит крепко и цепко, а потом вдруг замирает.

— Ямазаки, — шепчет он, — ты же не спишь с фонариком под одеялом.

Ямазаки на секунду застывает, и его тут же кидает в жар. Заметил?

— Потому что, — продолжает Хара, — то, что сейчас упирается мне в бедро…

— Заткнись, просто заткнись и слезь с меня, — Ямазаки снова выгибается и к своему удивлению слышит низкий короткий стон.

— Что ты делаешь, Ямазаки? — Хара коротко целует его в висок, а потом ещё и ещё. — Как же ты меня достал, придурок.

Хара тяжёлый, Хара горячий, словно напитан солнцем, у него сухие губы и ловкий язык. Ямазаки кажется, что сейчас он взорвётся, лопнет, как воздушный шарик, и разлетится ошмётками по комнате. Хара уже не держит его, скорее сам цепляется, притирается ближе, прижимается теснее. У Ямазаки не хватает дыхания, от желания коротит в мозгу, сводит пальцы и хочется орать.

Хара рывками выдёргивает одеяло, запутавшееся между ними, стягивает с Ямазаки трусы, вновь накрывает собой и продолжает двигаться. У него сумасшедший, дикий взгляд, он что-то бормочет между поцелуями, с силой впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Члены, зажатые между животами, трутся друг о друга, от чего всё тело остро пронзает удовольствием, и Ямазаки окончательно теряется в ощущениях.

Кончают они почти одновременно и ещё долго лежат, не шевелясь.

— Ты придурок, — наконец ласково шепчет Хара. — Придурок ты, Ямазаки. Мы проебали целую неделю.

— У нас есть ещё одна до возвращения домой, — лениво возражает Ямазаки, не чувствуя никакой вины.

— Да, а вот там нас уже будет ебать Ханамия.

Ямазаки громко ржёт в шею Харе, и тот тоже фырчит от смеха.


End file.
